medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess And The Grump
The Princess And The Grump is the third episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). Overview Dregg is back with a plan to destroy the Post Office once and for all. By the way, the Princess has been kidnapped too. Summary The episode starts in the Post Office, where the employees are bullying their customers, who get angry and say that a hero will eventually rise up against the tyranny of the Post Office. Dregg suddenly arrives in cowboy attire and summons Mr. Snuggles, who starts beating up the employees. Then, Dregg comes back to his senses, as it was just a daydream. Ina, Mina, and Mr. Snuggles are in the room with him planning the destruction of the Post Office. Mina notes that Dregg's plan will certainly fail, since the dragon can't even fly or fight. With that said, Dregg orders the twins to teach Mr. Snuggles how to kill, and they depart. Dregg leaves his house to go to the Royal Palace in order to get a petition that will allow the bloodbath of Post Office employees, but while crossing a bridge he is stopped by several soldiers who claim that he needs to pay a tax to cross. Dregg is skeptical, and enters a Medieval Debate with the soldiers. Though he emerges victorious, the soldiers refuse to let Dregg pass - until a green-haired woman arrives. She introduces herself as Felicia Lionheart, and appears to berate the soldiers for harassment, but starts beating up Dregg instead. The soldiers flee, and Felicia warns Dregg not to harass people anymore. She departs, leaving him unconscious on the bridge. Later, two people, Emily and Ethan, reach the bridge. Dregg wakes up, confused that Felicia is gone. When he greets Emily and Ethan, they are convinced that he is trying to hit on them, and they leave. Dregg finally gets to the palace, where he is rudely knocked out of the way by Dulard, a merchant. They get into a name-calling argument, after which Dulard leaves to sell turnips at the docks. Dregg enters the palace. The clerk will not accept Dregg's petition, and he is arguing with the clerk when Captain Buldark and Counselor Icelot arrive. Buldark asks Dregg for help on a serious case, and says that King Frake might personally look into Dregg's petition if he succeeds. Upon hearing this, Dregg accepts. Dregg and Buldark go to the situation room, where Polly has lost his mind and wants to commit suicide. To bring him back, Dregg enters a Medieval Debate with Polly. Dregg manages to bring Polly back to his senses by beating him up. After a short quarrel, Polly briefs Dregg on the situation. Princess Sarah has been kidnapped, and nobody has any idea where she is or how she was captured. Dregg immediately begins looking for clues to her whereabouts. When he talks to the maid, Martha, Dregg is reminded of the case of E. Vil. Both the kidnapping and the murder are locked room cases. However, nothing he finds tells him anything about Princess Sarah or the culprit. Suddenly, Dregg notices the painting on the wall. In the painting, there is a statue in the upper left hand corner that is now broken. He realizes that this is the same as what happened with the murder of E. Vil - Eva, the culprit, disguised herself as a statue and nearly fooled everyone. In this case, instead of coming inside a wine barrel, Eva came inside one of the Princess's presents, then waited for the right time to capture Sarah. Knowing that they don't have much time before Eva escapes, Dregg orders Buldark to seal all exits out of Rightia. Polly leaves to speak with Gru, and Dregg rushes to the Royal Court to speak with the King. At the Royal Court, the culprit is silently rejoicing at the success of their plan, when suddenly Dregg arrives and informs Frake that the kidnapper has been identified as Eva. The culprit is shocked at this announcement. Then, Tira and Gru arrive at the court with more information about the case. Eva is a spy who worked with E. Vil, and upon searching his estate after he was murdered, the police found several books that described his hatred for the King. They also discovered a piece of paper that Gru believes is related to Sarah's kidnapping. It contains the date, 2/4, and a crown inside a square that has one blackened corner. Dregg thinks he knows what the paper is referring to. Meanwhile, Princess Sarah wakes up on a ship, confused about where she is. Eva appears and identifies herself as the kidnapper. Sarah, indignant, says that she will escape the second Eva looks away. However, Eva calls a guard in and brutally slaughters him, threatening to kill even more people should the princess attempt to leave. Eva calls another guard in, who says that they are almost at the border of Rightia - however, ships from the Rightian navy are telling them to come back. Eva says to comply with them for the time being, and reveals to Sarah that she has an accomplice - one of the King's four councillors. Back at the Royal Court, Dregg privately tells King Frake that he believes there is a traitor among the councillors. First, it would be impossible for anyone but the councillors and the Royal Family to go into Princess Sarah's room. Second, the blackened corner of the square represents the betrayer, since the councillors are quoted as the "cornerstones of the kingdom". Dregg asks for permission to question the four suspects, when suddenly Felicia appears and attempts to stab Dregg, who dodges. King Frake agrees to let Dregg question the councillors. Felicia is asked to be support for Dregg, and he gathers Lore, Eisen, Raven, and Abbott in a private room to start the investigation. Dregg wants the councillors themselves to vote for who they believe is the traitor. Lore, Raven, and Eisen think his plan is ridiculous, but Abbott convinces them that it will work. The votes are taken out, and while three ballots say "not guilty", the fourth says "guilty". Dregg deduces that one of the council members must know who the traitor is, and they purposely voted guilty to allow the investigation to continue. Dregg begins interviewing the suspects. After he has talked with all the councillors, Dregg whispers something to Felicia, who leaves. Dregg reveals that he asked Felicia to search for one specific item in the council members' chambers. Then, he says that he needs to leave for five minutes to meet with Polly on the rooftops. The real reason Dregg went to the rooftops was to wait for the criminal, whom he believed would feel cornered and try to strike a deal with him. Eventually, Madam Raven arrives, surprising him, as she was the last person he would suspect. Dregg calls for Felicia (he actually told her to wait for the criminal on the rooftops), but she was knocked out from behind by Raven. Raven tells Dregg that Princess Sarah is hidden away on Eisen's turnip ship, just before she pushes him over the edge and leaves. Ina, Mina, and Mr. Snuggles appear with Dregg, whom they managed to catch. Dregg leaves for the turnip ship while the twins look for Felicia. On the ship, Eva tells Sarah why she was captured - a prince of Scion was interested in her, and his father was interested in her kingdom. As Eva gloats over the princess, one of the guards spots Mr. Snuggles and Dregg, who lands on the ship and accidentally knocks Dulard overboard. He manages to escape with Princess Sarah, leaving a furious Eva behind. Back on the rooftop, Ina, Mina, Felicia, Frake, Icelot, and the councillors are gathered. Madam Raven tries to play innocent, but Ina and Mina tell everyone that she pushed Dregg off the roof. Raven, who thinks he is dead, laughs, when suddenly he and Sarah return on Mr. Snuggles. Desperate, Raven says that she would never hurt Sarah, but Dregg says that he can prove otherwise. They enter a Medieval Debate. Dregg wins, and Madam Raven is asked for the reason she kidnapped the princess. Raven says that nobody in Rightia appreciated the Princess's singing talent and beautiful soul, so she wanted to take her away. Also, Raven held a grudge towards King Frake's actions during the war twenty years ago, when her husband died defending a fort that the King just handed over to the Balboa Kingdom. Eva tricked Raven into thinking that Sarah would be able to expand her singing career away from Rightia, but the spy actually wanted to use Sarah to capture the throne by forcing her to marry a prince of Scion. Raven is shocked upon hearing that she was fooled, and doesn't resist arrest. The last piece of information she gives is that she was working with the Scion Empire, a country bent on world domination. Now that the case has been solved, Dregg tries to ask King Frake about his petition, but Icelot quickly takes the King away. Then, Dregg tries to ask the councillors for help, but he comically fails. Eventually, he is left alone on the rooftop. Elsewhere in a small clearing in a forest, Eva and Dulard are camped around a fire. Dulard says that he can never show his face in Rightia again, and bemoans the failure of their mission. Ethan and Emily arrive and taunt them. Dulard flees, and the twins attack Eva, who manages to escape. Ethan and Emily prepare for the next part of their plan - The InVidia Games. Characters Cops * Dregg Moriss * Tira Lawford * Gru Valerious * Polly Abbott Working with Scion * Eva * Emily * Ethan * Dulard * Madam Raven Royal Family * Princess Sarah * King Frake Councillors * Madam Raven * Sir Eisen * Sir Abbott * Sir Lore Other Notable Characters * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Mr. Snuggles * Felicia Lionheart * Captain Buldark * Counselor Icelot * Drunken Captain Misc. * Martha * E. Vil (mentioned) Walkthrough Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Cop Category:Walkthrough